


Acotar one shots

by Romanparrishlynch



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanparrishlynch/pseuds/Romanparrishlynch





	Acotar one shots

This is in Azriel’s pov.

“well this is a nice change of scenery ” Cassian says leaning back against the metal bench as if we were sitting in a park.

I stop my pacing to glare at him .

“ We are in a prison cell ” I say with barely controlled anger.

“ I was being sarcastic “ cass answers in a cool voice.

I don’t really understand how he could be so casual about this whole thing. I have no idea what time it is or how I ended up in this cell with Cass.

Last night Cass and I went to the bar and that’s all I remember. I would bet my money that this was because of Cassian.

Cassian groans . I turn my head to look at him .

Now I can see his eyes are lined with guy liner. 

What the hell did we get ourselves into.

Oh god I wondered if my face was the same. I winced at that image.

” How the bloody hell did we end up here? “ Cassian growls. 

” I haven’t the slightest idea “ I answer honestly .

Now I settle myself in the bench next to Cass. I don’t know how long we have to stay in this pathetic excuse of a place.

” Holy fuck . My head is killing me. “ Cass exclaims loudly. Then winces at his own voice.

” Would you look at that “ I hear an amused voice which sounded so familiar. 

I look up to see rhys holding up his phone.

Of course he’s talking a picture to taunt us forever. oh god, that bastard.

This is getting worser by the minute. 

” Getting drunk and starting a bar fight? I expect that from cassian. Not from you.“ rhys sounds not at all disappointed. In fact He sounds thrilled at the prospect of this incident. 

So we got drunk and beat someone up without dragging rhys along.

"Get us out of here ” I grumble.

“ All in good time. ” rhys chides.

I glare at him . He chuckles

“ You should be lucky they didn’t press any charges. I’m not sure if beating up your step brothers was the best idea you ever had or the worst. But I’m liking the new drunk thing you’re trying. I’m dissapointed you didn’t invite me. This would have been much more fun if I’d been there. Maybe we should all try it out sometime. ” rhys squints at us and breaks out laughing.

” Is that guy liner? “ rhys asks inbetween laughter .

I stare at him dumbfounded. I beat up Marcus and Patrick or Cassian did. I try to remember but my mind’s is foggy and I have a wicked hangover.

I try to avoid my stepbrothers at all cost. Well I tried to.

“Ahh god what the hell happened. ” I ask looking heavenwards.

“ well you could ask your step brothers. They are in the next cell. I’m sure your father will be here in a matter of minutes to bail them out. ” Rhys says as an officer walks up to us and unlocks the door.

“ Fuck ” Cass mutters as we walk out.

More like stumble out of the cell.

“ Who the fuck started it? ” cass asks Rhysand.

“ well , according to official report I got from charming officer tarquin here, it all started when cassian punched your douchebag of a step brother Marcus in the face. Apparently he mouthed off and Cass got angry and beat the crap out of him. And then Patrick came to Marcus’s rescue which was not even possible to begin with cause we both know Cass could’ve taken them both with a hand tied behind his back. This turned into a bar fight when you slammed a bottle in Patrick’s head. And then others tried to stop you from killing your brothers but more people just joined the fight. For fun I guess. Then the police came and you fuckers resisted arrest and almost escaped. Just to pass out two blocks away. I say it’s damn impressive. ” Rhys explains with barely controlled laughter.

“ Don’t feel bad. They’ve arrested 27 people last night including you two fools because of that fight. That’s the most action this town’s police department has seen in years. ” Rhys finishes.

“ There are no charges? ” Cass aks with bewilderment.

“ Well, after I made a generous compensation to the club and I mean Generous with a capital G. They let you off the hook. Unfortunately, no one got seriously injured. ”

“ what happened to Marcus and Patrick? ” I question Rhys.

“ Okay Cinderella, your evil stepbrothers are fine. Just a little banged up but almost everything is intact. Your step brother does have a thick skull. I suggest we leave before your father comes unless you want a confrontation with the devil.” Rhys’s voice drips with fake concern. Clearly enjoying the drama.

“ Can we beat him up too. And blame it on the hangover and temporary insanity? ” Cassian asks in a sweet voice.

I walk away before those two could get more ideas. My life was already complicated as it was.

I can still hear rhys and Cass bickering as I almost run out of the station. I use the wall for support as my legs gives out and my head rides off on an imaginary roller coaster . The world spins around me and suddenly stills. I slow my pace. Both of my idiots catch up with me.

Oh this is going to be a long day.

“ why do we have guy liner ?” I asks rhys . I’m not sure he has the answer for this question .

“ Wait, we have guy liner in our eyes? ” Cass sounds surprised.

“ You idiots did notice you both are wearing pirate costumes right. But , why you’re both wearing it , I have no idea. ”

Cass and I look down at ourselves and then at each other . We were wearing identical costume. I groan while cassian releases a string of profanities earning him some curious looks from the passers by .

Well you could say that Cassian curses like a sailor.


End file.
